


【战骑】三次相遇

by Quinnnn



Series: ff14同人 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnnn/pseuds/Quinnnn
Summary: 无种族描写，婊子站街骑士，性瘾患者，含人外描写。年上憨憨处男战士x年下婊子性瘾骑士
Relationships: 战骑
Series: ff14同人 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918666
Kudos: 1





	【战骑】三次相遇

**Author's Note:**

> 无种族描写，婊子站街骑士，性瘾患者，含人外描写。  
> 年上憨憨处男战士x年下婊子性瘾骑士

战士在废船街捡到一个男人。

准确的说，这是个介于男人和男孩之间的美人。

第一次遇见时，对方有些狼狈，拉住他的时候脸上还粘着些乳白色的液体，白金色的碎发紧紧贴着脸颊。

“只要五个金币，做吗。”

战士拒绝的话语在看到男人的脸时憋了回去，他有些无措，慌忙掏出口袋中的大把金币塞到男人手里，最终落荒而逃。

处男战士的小心脏被直暴了。

第二次相遇发生在被直爆后的空虚中，硬要说的话，就像是原初空窗十秒一般。

他看见男人被魔物压在地上操。

对方穿着白金色的骑士甲，裤甲半褪，弓着腰撑着地面。修长的双腿轻微打颤。

男人的身上压着一头野兽，那比人类还要粗大的阴茎几乎将男人钉在地面上，可他却没有反抗，而是用掰开自己的臀肉配合着野兽的动作进行交合。

鲜血顺着男人的肠壁流出，混合着野兽的精液变成血沫。似乎是闻到了血液的味道，魔物发出嘶哑的低吼声。

战士刚要出声提醒，却看见男人握住扔在地上的骑士剑，反手将魔物杀死，一击毙命。

男人站起身，魔物的血迹顺着白金色的发梢落在脸上，盔甲被大片血迹沾染。他甩掉破损的盔甲，向着战士走去，漫不经心的甩掉剑刃上的血迹，暗色的眉眼中透着一丝调笑，“做吗。”

男人拢了拢被血迹沾染的碎发，赤裸的软在战士怀里，呻吟在喉咙里打着转儿，却又顺着一点唇息溢出。他跨坐在战士的大腿上，猫着腰舔舐战士的喉咙。

战士的身体瞬间绷紧，他无措的撑住地面，不敢用手触碰男人的身体，却任由身体的弱点被男人用犬齿摩挲。

“你还是个处，”他的语气轻快，手掌落在战士的裤裆上，高昂的欲望顶起不小的幅度，“但是很有资本。”

刚一解开锁链，失去束缚的阴茎便弹在骑士的手心上。他握住粗壮的柱体，另一只手撑在战士的身上，微微抬起身，将战士的阴茎吃进身体。

抬起的身躯挡住了战士的视野，骑士的饱满的胸部连带乳首埋住战士的脸庞。他喉结滚动，在一片黑暗中含住骑士不安分的乳首。

怀中的骑士发出甜腻的呻吟，在无边的黑暗中扩散开来，抚摸着战士的耳鼓，直到深入心脏，攥住沸腾的欲望。

已经被魔物操开的小穴再一次被撑开，红肿的穴口含住战士的龟头。他松开握着战士阴茎的手，攀着对方的身体，放缓身体一点点将对方吃下。

骑士将下巴搁在战士毛茸茸的脑袋上，喉咙泄出破碎而细小的闷哼。丝毫不输给魔物的阴茎直直顶上骑士的前列腺，他双腿一软，整根阴茎碾压着操进深处，后穴下意识绞住战士的阴茎。

骑士从快感中回过神，却感受到一股粘稠的精液灌入他的体内，他愣了一下，随后将脸部埋进战士肩窝中，肩膀止不住的颤抖。

细碎的笑声让战士回过神，他恼怒的握住骑士的腰，另一只手扶住骑士的背部将他压在地上。

被迫躺下的骑士伸出手臂试图掩盖自己的眼睛，但嘴角的笑意却一分不减。

“不要再笑了。”战士艰难的挤出五个字。却发现骑士笑的更剧烈了。

骑士抬起手抹掉眼角挤出的眼泪，抬起一只腿架在战士的肩膀上。“这就不行了吗。”一句话的音调拐了八个度。

战士被彻底点燃了。

骑士高抬的腿部将他含着阴茎的小穴完完全全的暴露出来，穴口被撑到只剩一层浅浅的粉色。他按住骑士的腰，丝毫不给对方反应的时间，一下又一下撞进对方的小穴。

“哈 …… ”骑士的身体猛地僵住，破碎的呻吟打断他想说的话，脑海被快感搅乱。

这太猛了，骑士胡乱的想着，快感不断抽走他的想法，他本能的用双腿缠住战士的腰，喉咙里放肆的发出猫一样的呜咽声。

战士不得不用双手抓住骑士的臀肉，他将骑士的臀部抬起，阴茎整根操入。骑士彻底失去了思考的能力，一股股稀白的精液落在战士的腹肌上。他被战士拉着手，感受着小腹上的凸起。

“这就不行了吗。”战士恶劣的反问道，但骑士的大脑已经被快感占据。

“好大 … ”骑士口齿不清的回应着，“还想要 … ”。

骑士彻底失去了喘息的机会，他被战士翻过身，又肿胀了几分的阴茎几乎要将他钉在地面上。近乎疯狂的战士操的他想要逃跑，肉穴里被灌满了精液，他的耳边只剩下男人粗重的呼吸和肉体撞击的淫靡水声。

他一次又一次攀上高潮，还未等高潮结束，战士便掐住他的腰部将他拽回来。

“我要被操死了吗。”骑士浑浑噩噩的想着，无休止的快感让他的身体只能任由战士摆布，前端可怜的吐出淅淅沥沥的透明液体。

随着又一次高潮，骑士彻底昏了过去。

第三次源于一场意外。

战士指着排行榜前列的骑士画像，颤抖着询问队友。

“你不认识吗，排名榜上有名的骑士，很多队伍都想招募他。”

战士猛的捂住自己的脸，“我把骑士上了？不对，我把骑士嫖了。不对不对 … ”

“你看在我的画像吗，”男性的低语咬着他的心脏传进大脑，“从今天起我就是你的 st 了。”骑士刻意顿了顿，晃了晃手中的入队表，“还请战士先生多多指教。”

战士的大脑蒸腾了。

END


End file.
